


The Eye Mask Incident

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [15]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan falls out of bed, M/M, Phil's eye mask, Scared Dan Howell, Swearing, new video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Dan soon finds out just how terrifying Phil's new eye mask is.





	The Eye Mask Incident

It had been a fairly average day in the Dan and Phil household. They had vamped up their online store and released new item on it both together and apart. Phil had uploaded a new video and they were counting down the days before their flight to Brazil. Now everything had calmed down, the two men were relaxing on the sofa. 

Dan's eyes began to get droopy after a little while and because he was an adult who had his shit together, he decided to go to bed and call it a night. He gave Phil a kiss goodnight and left the older man playing Spyro in the lounge. 

Dan then walked to the bathroom and started to clean his face and make sure to do his little skincare routine he had definitely neglected during the months on tour. After Dan was finished with that he started to make his way to his and Phil's bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom he then striped down to his boxers as usual and got into bed. As Phil hadn't come up to bed just yet, Dan found himself grabbing onto one of his pillows and cuddling up to it. It was a spare pillow they had just for this reason. Dan just liked to fall asleep while holding something. Sue him. 

Surprisingly it hadn't taken Dan very long to fall asleep at all. However sleep didn't last very long and he was shook out of his dreams early in the morning. Dan knew it was still dark and with a quick check of his phone he saw that the time was 4:38am. Way too early for Dan to even think about waking up for the day. Instead he closed his eyes and turned his whole body to the centre of the bed. He moved his leg slightly and that was when it came into contact with Phil's. Dan was proud Phil had at least gone to bed before 4am. 

Until he opened his eyes to look at his sleeping boyfriend. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Dan screamed as he threw himself backwards and away from the monster that had been staring at him… right off the bed and onto the floor. 

Phil had been wearing his fucking frog eye mask to bed… with the eyes open. 

Suddenly a scramble came from the bed and light suddenly engulfed the entire room. A sleepy voice came from their bed. “Dan?” Phil asked sounding concerned. 

“I'm on the floor you dick,” Dan retaliated. His arm was hurting slightly from the impact of hitting the ground and he was 100% sure that their neighbours were probably a moment away from calling the police. 

A head popped over the bed and Phil smiled down at his boyfriend. “Why are you on the floor?” He asked with a laugh. Phil was clearly way too entertained by the whole situation. Dan just sent glares in the direction of Phil. 

“Why don't you look at what you fucking wore to bed and then ask again why I'm on the floor. I almost had a heart attack,” Dan said, his voice slightly raised. He knew he should probably lower his voice but he had just been traumatised. He deserved a few minutes of acting like a drama queen. 

It was at that moment that Phil looked at the bedside table next to him and let out a huge laugh. This did not entertain Dan who was still sat on the floor, now wearing a pout as well as a glare. 

“It's just an eye mask Dan,” Phil spoke calmly but still with his stupid smile on his face. Dan stood up, holding his elbow slightly. Apparently that was where he must have fallen because it was hurting the most. “Did you hurt yourself?” Phil asked, looking genuinely concerned. Dan just looked at him with a confused expression. 

“I launch myself off the bed to get away from my demon pepe boyfriend and you ask if I just myself. Of course I fucking hurt myself,” Dan whisper-shouted. He realised that his neighbours probably wouldn't appreciate him screaming at half four in the morning. But once again Phil was laughing. “I'm burning that eye mask in the fire later,” Dan vowed which shut Phil up. Phil was about to complain when Dan finally got back into bed. 

“You can't burn the eye mask. I need it for the plane ,” Phil mumbled. Dan didn't care though. He just threw the duvet over him and turned to Phil. 

“Shush and cuddle me,” Dan said simply. Phil did as his man said and within moments both of them were fast asleep. 

And if the eye mask went mysteriously missing the next day, Dan totally had nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic wrote based off Phil's new eye mask in his latest video. 
> 
> Tumblr: dip-and-pip-trash


End file.
